murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th, 1901
"Friday the 13th, 1901" is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of the[[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)| Murdoch Mysteries]] and the ninety-second episode of the series. It first aired on March 3, 2014. Summary Julia, Emily and four of their friends (Lavinda, Rose, Diane and Jo) head off to a remote cabin on an island. It's a party to celebrate Lavinda's upcoming wedding to Cedric Maxwell. Cedric's sister is part of the party and she and her brother own the family retreat. The first evening there Lavinda tells a ghost story that Rose and Cedric knew, supposedly from their father, about a wild boy who would kill the family that had taken him in. Rose seems uncomfortable with the story, trying to stop the telling, but continues it with a frigid air, before Lavinda finally ends the tale. Rose sets in place the suspicion of the tale being true, manipulating the others by placing the subconscious thought in their minds. Lavinda is the first to die after running off for a midnight swim. She screams only once, and Julia Ogden and Emily Grace discover her body, with a bloody wound on her back. Evidently Rose caught her from behind. The remaining women take Lavinda's body to the dock, planning to leave, but the boat had been smashed with an axe, presumably during that first night. Rose was on hand to "discover" the rowboat with Julia Ogden and Diane. The next night, Rose is able to kill Diane with another blow to the back after both she and Jo fall asleep outside. She drags Diane's body out to the woods, where she remains seated in a chair, then returns to the cabin and sleeps, appearing as though she never left. Later, as Julia Ogden and Emily Grace examine the bodies in the cold cellar, Rose and Jo head back to the cabin. While crossing the woods at night, Dr. Grace is nearly killed by Rose, but is scared off by Beast of a Man. Rose satisfies herself with beheading Jo and placing her on a silver platter in the cabin. The two doctors figure out who the real killer is and rush back, and Rose attempts to kill them as well, but they manage to take her down and deliver her to the authorities, with Beast of a Man watching from a distance. Still reeling from Julia's rejection of his marriage proposal, Murdoch immerses himself in his work. When a drunken Crabtree challenges Leslie Garland to a curling match, he has to put a foursome together. Murdoch declines an invitation to join but applies his scientific approach to helping them play better. Character Revelations *We learn Leslie Garland is an accomplished curler. *Dr. Emily Grace, spent time with boys back in medical school and she learned how to blow out rings of smoke when smoking a cigar. *In a scene with Crabtree at a bar, William confesses that he thought Julia was the "one" the moment he met her. Continuity * As usual William focusing his deep disappointment into his new invention: dynamo bicycle lamp; It uses the kinetic energy of the person peddling it to power it, saving constables a great deal of time travelling to and from crime scenes at night. * Julia tells Emily about the letter she has received from the supposed James Gillies, and Emily urges her to tell William about it. * A doll is found as Julia is being locked in a cold-shed which triggers flashbacks to her being buried alive in [[Murdoch in Toyland|''Murdoch in Toyland]]. * When Brackenreid tries to quit the curling team, he refers to Crabtree as his 'masonic superior', which refers back to the Season 3, episode 3: 'Victor,Victorian'. Historical References * Curling has been a very popular sport in Canada for many years. Invented in medieval Scotland, the sport was taken to Canada by Scottish immigrants. * Murdoch "designs" a special kind of shoe for curling, one must use today. Trivia *The title of this episode is a possible allusion to the film 1980 ''Friday the 13th. *The only Friday the 13th in 1901 was in September and December. With the events of William McKinley following this episode taking place early September, this episode was probably just set on a random day in late August. *This episode was awarded the 2015 Canadian Screen Awards for Best Achievement in Make-up, to key Make-up artist Deb Drennan. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Guest Cast Emma Campbell as Rose Andrea Runge as Lavinda Brittany Johnson as Diane Jeanie Calleja as Jo Nick Stathas as Beast of a Man Clinton Walker as Club President Uncredited Cast Gallery Friday the 13th, 1901.jpg 714 Brax with champagne.png|Celebrate!? 714 dynamo bicycle lamp.png|No, a lamp for the Bicycle|link=Bicycle 714 Friday the 13th, 1901 1.PNG|Explaining hsi Blackboard calculations...|link=Blackboard 714 Friday the 13th, 1901 3.PNG|Curling Champions 1899 Curling Friday the 13th 1901.jpg Category:Season Seven